Just The Three Of Us
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Finn Balor, Amanda Cena and Yukie Yang, the team known as Balor Club have been through good, bad and hilarious times together from when they met Finn back in Japan as Prince Devitt and worked together as a group in WWE a few years later. What do they usually do when they're off camera or in the arena? Well, here's some of the times they had together. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~Amanda Cena belongs to xXBalorBabeXx and Yukie Yang belong to me!**

* * *

 _Death With Dignity_ by Sufjan Stevens played through Yukie's rose gold Beats Headphones as her whole body was laid out on one of the hotel bed which she, Finn and Amanda shared. Her greyish blue eyes were closed as she decided to take a rest after drinking three glasses of whiskey.

A few minutes later, Finn and Amanda walked into their hotel room after returning from the hotel bar… until they notice Yukie snoring lightly as she was already dress for bed, wearing her black Bullet Club shirt and her navy blue ' _Ponyo Loves Ham'_ lounge pants.

"Darlin', what are you doing? You know how Yukie is if one of us wakes her up." Finn questioned as he watched Amanda's hands reaching towards the rose gold headphones.

 **Earlier...**

 _On a Monday morning, Finn was the first to wake up from his sleep as he had his left arm around Amanda's arm before nuzzling his face into her chestnut brown hair, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _As he slowly got up from the hotel bed, Finn notice that Yukie was still asleep in her own hotel bed before he walked quietly towards his friend's bed to turn off her headphones by stopping the music playing on her Samsung Galaxy 7 Edge._

 _After removing it from the charger, Finn accidentally press the song playlist on Yukie's home screen as it played Dancing In The Dark by Rihanna._

" _Shit!" Finn whispered, before Yukie's eyes snapped open and raised her body upright slowly, while removing her rose gold headphones._

" _You… BAKA!" Yukie shouted, as Amanda woken up from her sleep when her friend's voice startled her… until she noticed the teal haired diva jumped onto Finn's back. "Why you wake me up, Finny?!" She questioned, as Amanda decided to wrapped her arms around Yukie's neck which causes the teal haired diva to fight back._

 _After a few more seconds, Yukie suddenly gave up before she fall onto the floor and off of Finn's back, going back to sleep._

" _What did you do?" Amanda questioned._

" _I thought she had her music playing and she decided to attack me." Finn explained, placing Yukie's Galaxy 7 Edge on the hotel bed the teal haired diva slept in._

" _Well, now you know how Yukie is if you wake her up." Amanda stated, before placing a kiss on Finn's cheek..._

 **Present Time**

"After drinking a few glasses of whiskey, there's no way that Yukie wouldn't wake up." Amanda said, before slowly removing the headphones over Yukie's black and teal ombre style hair.

"Careful, darlin'." Finn whispered, looking back at Amanda and before Yukie who gave out a slightly moan.

Once she finally remove them, Yukie shifted towards her left while facing Amanda without even opening her eyes.

When Amanda place the headphones on the nightstand, an smirk appear on her face before she quietly headed towards the bathroom. Finn walked closer to Yukie's bedside as he was hovering over her, which didn't disturb the teal haired diva.

"Hey, get the bandana." Amanda said quietly, pointing towards Finn's Demon King/Balor Club bandana that's on their nightstand, before noticing the strawberry scented shaving cream in his lover's left hand. "We're going to have some fun with her." She explained, before shaking the steel can until a smirk appear on Finn's face, knowing what Amanda's planning to do with the teal haired diva.

As both moved closer towards Yukie's bedside, Amanda lighty pull out one of her friend's arm before pressing the nozzle down for the shaving cream to come out.

With a fair amount in Yukie's palm, Finn was trying his best not to laugh before he lifted up the bandana towards the teal haired diva's face imitating a fly buzzing noise.

Yukie slapped her own face with the shaving cream as Amanda and Finn started laughing quietly which somehow didn't wake up the teal haired diva. Once they made it back towards their feet, Amanda pressed the nozzle as more shaving cream was in Yukie's palm.

"Shh. Shh." Finn said, quietly before imitating a fly buzzing noise with a bandana touching Yukie's ear.

As Yukie's slapped her face once more, Amanda gave out a loud laugh while she fallen on to her knees when Finn did the same.

After a few seconds later, they made it back to their feet before they did it once more… until Yukie raised her body upright with her eyes open.

"Asobu no yamete!" Yukie exclaimed in her native language, as Amanda and Finn couldn't control their laughter as they look back at the teal haired diva. "Why are you two messing with me?!" She exclaimed, before getting out of the bed.

"It was all Mandy's idea. You were passed out and we didn't want to wake you after what happen last time." Finn explained, as Yukie had her arms crossed while the Irishman helped Amanda get up.

"Can't a wrestler like me get some damn sleep around here, baka?!" Yukie questioned, before touching her own face. "It's the middle of the night. This better be shaving cream, you two know I'm lactose intolerant!"

* * *

 **Asobu no yamete means stop playing**

 **Baka means stupid**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~One of Yukie's funny ideas, get ready to laugh!**

* * *

"Hey, Yukie!" Finn called out as he and Amanda were at the table, staring to eat breakfast that he made for himself, Yukie and Amanda, before realizing that there was an empty box of Lucky Charms on the counter. "She'd ate all the cereal already?" He questioned Amanda as she started using the salt and pepper shakers on her eggs.

"She's not an early bird, Finn." Amanda responded, before taking a bite of her eggs. "Go see if the bowl is outside of her room." She suggested, before Finn nodded and left. After climbing up the stairs to the second floor of their home, Finn can hear _Santa Monica Dream_ by Angus and Julia Stone playing quietly in Yukie's bedroom when he notice that the teal haired diva wasn't inside with the bedcovers covering her body.

"Yukie?" Finn called out once more, before he heard the teal haired diva's voice from inside the bathroom… until he opened it to see Yukie in her rainbow polka dotted bikini with her long waist length teal colored hair up in two side ponytails while sitting inside the bathtub, eating cereal.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Finny!" Yukie greeted the Irishman in her native language.

"What the hell are you… Mandy, come here!" Finn started to say, as a few laughs escaped from his mouth while Yukie was using a mixing spoon to eat cereal out the bathtub filled with Lucky Charms and milk.

Once Amanda finally joined them, she noticed the teal haired diva in the bathroom full of cereal and milk, before laughing at Yukie.

"Hey, laugh all you want. I'm eating my breakfast in peace." Yukie said, before eating another spoonful.

"Yukie, what is this? Are you swimming in the cereal while eating it?" Amanda questioned, as she noticed the two empty gallons of milk and their second box of cereal on the bathroom counter.

"Yeah. But guess what? I made both of you a bowl too." Yukie explained, before pointing towards the toilet full of cereal and milk.

As Amanda and Finn looked at the toilet for a few seconds, the Irishman was the first to speak.

"Alright, that's it, no more sweets for you, Miss. Yang." Finn stated, before taking the extra box of Lucky Charms that was on the bathroom counter, and he and Amanda left the teal haired diva alone.

"Oh well, more for me." Yukie said, before eating another mixing spoonful.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~This idea is from Toonami's new anime show, Pop Team Epic!**

* * *

While taking the plane back home, the trio were quiet at the moment as Amanda's taking a nap while having the side of her head resting on Finn's left shoulder. With the Irishman reading a magazine while listening to Amanda's soft snores, Finn looked over at Yukie who had her rose gold headphones covering her ears and using the plane's Wi-Fi to watch _Pop Team Epic_ which causes the teal haired diva to give out a few quiet laughs.

Finn decided to look over onto Yukie's phone screen to saw two high school students in a 8 bit video game fighting each other… until the game freezes and was reseted.

Suddenly, the two high school girls were holding up the middle fingers saying…. " _Zero percent! Zero percent! Zero percent!"_ which echoed throughout the headphones, causing both Yukie and Finn to laugh.

"Beef or chicken?"

The Irishman heard before he looked over to see the flight attendant with the cart whose giving out lunch to everyone on the plane, until she reaches towards the group which made Yukie paused the anime on her Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge.

"Beef or chicken?" She questioned once more, which made Yukie's eyes widened.

Yukie started growling once she thrown her rose gold headphones onto Finn's lap, before unbuckling her seat. As she stood on her feet, Yukie had her left hand balled up into her fist, getting ready to punch the flight attendant in the face… until Finn placed his hand onto Yukie's right shoulder.

"Beef." Finn answered, knowing that is one of Yukie's favorites, before the teal haired diva started spitting onto the floor.

"Your life has been spared." Yukie stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~Me and xXBalorBabeXx co-written this chapter together!**

* * *

 _ **WWE Raw, 10/19/15, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Amanda Cena, Yuki Yang vs Wyatt Family…**_

She had it under control… as best as one can have a five on three handicap match controlled.

But as Luke Harper got back up to his feet and ran at the turnbuckle with Amanda still keeping her grip on the headlock, Seth grabbed a handful of Amanda's chestnut brown shoulder length hair and pulled her down with enough force to cause her to crash onto the turnbuckle, the right side of her head hitting it.

"Get your goddamn hands off her! She's mine!" Yuki shouted, pushing Seth away from Amanda.

Amanda stood up, nunchucks on her right hand and her slamming them right into Seth's face… he fell down hard, blood trickling from his mouth as the others were in complete shock.

"Damn, Mandy." Dean replied.

"That was brutal, kid." Bray responded.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Amanda snapped at the leader of the Wyatt Family.

Once outside the ring, Seth stood back up and yanked Amanda out by her feet… she kicked him and then jumped off the ring apron, crash tackling Seth and the brawl intensifying until they were pulled apart.

Finn held Amanda to him as Dr. Amann ran over, Dean and Roman holding Seth back.

"It was a scripted moment!" Seth shouted.

"Bullshit, you abusive asshole!" Amanda yelled.

"I don't see anything in the script about you attacking Mandy!" Yuki explained.

"Because he's lying! He wants any excuse to attack her!" Finn responded.

"And you want any excuse to get her in your bed! All she is to you is a cheap fuck!" Seth shouted, Amanda breaking free and running at Seth before dropkicking him into the barricade and slamming her fists into his head and back before she was pulled away by Finn and Yuki and taken to the backstage area.

"Well… that was one hell of a match." Yuki responded.

"Didn't end the way I thought it would've. There's a lot of bad blood between them." Finn replied as he pressed an ice pack onto the side of Amanda's head.

"Seth needs to get over himself!" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"You want me to take care of him? Cause I promise you that he's gonna get it, not like that last time when that fight attendant woman got lucky." Yuki explained, cracking her knuckles.

"We don't need another full fledged fight breaking out." Dean replied as he reached them. "Give me my damn nunchucks, Mandy." He responded, Amanda reluctantly handing them over.

"I hope you know how to get blood off of them." Amanda replied.

"You should have gave them to me." Yuki said.

"Look, everyone just needs to take a few minutes to relax-" Dean replied.

"He tried to crack her damn skull, Dean!" Finn responded angrily, Dean turning to him. "Seth is out of his mind with rage and you can't see that!"

"Don't tell me what I'm blind to! I'm not blind to it but if you two hadn't kept your friendship so secretive, he wouldn't have lost it!" Dean replied before he could control his mouth… and Amanda responded by grabbing the nunchucks and Dean yelling out in pain after she whacked him with them.

"Serves you right, idiot!" Amanda responded before she stormed off, Finn following after her… and when he found her, she was in their locker room, cursing under her breath in Irish as Finn walked in and closed the door.

And Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before she turned to him, the two holding each other.

"Finny and Mandy… sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Yuki sang, as she gave out a few laughs.

"Scared us." Amanda responded after they saw her in the doorway, Yuki seeing the bruise forming on the side of her head and scratches on her knuckles.

"Did Luke hit you too hard in the ring or was that Seth?" Yuki questioned.

"Mix of both. And it's scary when tag team partners turn against each other, even more so when it's unscripted. Remember that time Hardcore Holly beat the hell out of Rene Dupree?" Amanda responded.

"Oh, yeah, I still remember that fight!" Yuki answered. "It was hella crazy."

"It was and from what you said, Bob had a reputation for working as a stiff competitor." Finn responded.

"I haven't fully forgiven him for quite a few incidents… but the man did help train me when I first started out in the business." Amanda replied, Yuki seeing a text from Sami.

' _Is she okay?'_

' _Just only a few bruises on her, but she'll survive.'_ Yuki replied.

' _Good to know, things got out of control out there.'_ Sami responded.

' _Yeah, it did! I wasn't expecting Seth to attack Mandy in the ring while there is a fight going on.'_ Yuki replied.

' _He's got zero chill and needs to realise that Mandy's actually happy when she's around Finn. Seth pushed her away to begin with.'_ Sami responded, Yuki seeing the scar on Amanda's lower back, right where Seth had driven the steel chair into it back on June 2nd 2014.

' _The Shield imploded because of Seth, not The Authority. They just capitalized on it for storyline purposes… no one knew what would happen. Good idea: Handicap match. Bad idea: Putting Seth and Mandy on the same team.'_ Yuki thought.

"Spacing out again?" Amanda questioned, jarring Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Yeah… Just thinking about something." Yuki answered, while looking back at Amanda.

Amanda would question it later. After getting cleaned off and back into her clothes, she and Finn went to look for Yuki… and found a note.

' _Hanging out with Strowman tonight, don't wait up.'_

"Either she'll stumble in drunk at 6am or Braun will throw her over his shoulder and bring her to the room." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his right arm around her back and the two leaving with their things.

At the hotel bar, Yuki and Braun were talking.

"I can go rip his arm off and beat him with it, I'm sure no one would mind." Braun responded, Yuki laughing drunkenly.

"Hey, I don't mind that… except Finny and Mandy won't let me…" Yuki slurred.

"Trying to save you from getting fired-" Braun responded before they heard a crash and saw that Seth had been put through a table by John.

"My God!" Yuki exclaimed.

John grabbed Seth by his neck, forcing Seth to look at him.

"Put your hands on my little sister again, I'll break your fucking neck!" John growled, picking Seth up and throwing him at the wall.

Seth fell to the floor and John walked away, Yuki and Braun looking at each other.

"Never wrong someone's little sister." Braun responded.

"Yeah… never… uhh...what are we talking about again?" Yuki questioned.

"I can't remember… hey, let's go find Miz and prank him." Braun replied, Yuki smiling.

"Yeah, let's go do that." Yuki answered.

They had managed to bribe the desk clerk into giving them a key before grabbing silly string and hair gel… when they got into the room, Miz was passed out drunk.

Sneaking over, they each put an amount of both the gel and string on his forehead as well as on his upper body before putting glitter on him.

When he woke up in the morning, he stood up… and his eyes widened when he saw his phone number on his forehead and _Male Stripper For Hire, Please Call Number_ on his torso.

"SON OF A BITCH! TINY PRANKSTER STRUCK AGAIN!" Miz yelled.

Down the hallway, the noise had woken Amanda and Finn… they looked at each other, knowing that " _We spent the night together."_ was something that her old friend wouldn't believe.

"Yuki got him good." Amanda whispered.

"Yes she did, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly before they stretched out in their bed again.

Another Tuesday morning, another SmackDown taping awaited them at night… for now, they were intent on relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~Today is Finn Balor's birthday, let's all celebrate with a fancy cake and this new chapter!**

* * *

Parking her black Kia Soul in the parking lot of the apartment buildings, Yukie climbed out before putting on her aviator sunglasses and started walking towards her, Finn and Amanda's apartment complex. After opening and closing the door behind her, Yukie can hear both Amanda and Finn having a conversation in the kitchen while _Running With The Night_ by Lionel Richie playing.

' _Wow… they seemed so happy together. Not like me and Seth right now.'_ Yukie thought to herself, while having her back against the door before looking down at her newly etch Balor Club logo tattoo on her wrist.

"Yukie, is that you?"

Once Yukie heard Finn's voice, her eyes widened before she stood back up and saw the Irishman walking towards her.

"Hey, Finny, happy birthday." Yukie responded, before hugging him.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?" Finn replied, after letting go.

"No, I already ate." Yukie responded, referring to the half empty Serious Strawberry Starbucks Frappuccino in her left hand, knowing that she had an early breakfast. "There's no chocolate in this. I'm watching myself in mornings like this." She explained, before walking into the living room to find her ashtray with at least 7 cigarette butts covering the inside.

"They're outside, if you're wondering where they were." Amanda said, before Yukie grab her violet lighter and went outside on the patio. "She's clearly not herself today after what she heard about Rollins cheating on her with Dakota… What are you doing?" She explained, before seeing Finn putting a small red firecracker into Yukie's ashtray.

"This will get her to stop. She always needed a good laugh." Finn explained, before covering it up with the cigarette butts… until they heard the patio door slide open when Yukie came back in with her half finished cigarette.

"Do you really have to smoke every two hours?" Finn questioned. "I mean, you're a WWE superstar and you fight in the ring like almost every night. Seriously, give it up, Yukie."

"I'll give it up when hell blows over." Yukie responded, tapping the end of her cigarette in the ashtray.

"You mean when you kill Seth tonight." Amanda corrected.

"Yeah, probably." Yukie answered, before placing her cigarette down in the ashtray which causes Amanda to pull out her phone in a hurry, and started recording.

"Speaking of Rollins, was that you talking to him last night?" Finn questioned.

"No, I was on Skype with Tama. He was skyping me out of the blue, and we stayed on for hours until he noticed that I was in my pajamas… and one thing leads to another-."

"You like Tama more than Rollins, don't you, Miss. Shirabuki?" Amanda questioned, teasingly.

"Yeah, you can say that… And yeah, I did cheated on Rollins with Tama. He knew what happen and that's why he skype me last night. He might come over and see us soon." Yuki confessed, as Finn and Amanda notices the smoke from the small firecracker in the ashtray, but the teal haired diva kept her eyes on both of the demon lovers.

"You mean he's coming to see you?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, damn Seth-" Yukie responded, before the firecracker gave out a loud pop of fire as the teal haired diva fallen onto the floor, covering the back of her head. "Shit! What the fuck?!" She shouted in fright, as Finn and Amanda started laughing.

"You didn't see all the smoke?" Finn questioned.

"No! Who put a firecracker in my damn ashtray?!" Yuki responded, while coughing heavily.

"He did. It was all Finn, Yukie." Amanda answered, as she continue laughing.

"Finny… You bastard!" Yukie managed to say, after she stop coughing while climbing back onto the couch. "Why did you do that?" She questioned, while looking at him.

"Because smoking is bad for your lungs. And I want to you stop or else." Finn explained.

"Or else what?" Yukie questioned, crossing her arms.

"Or else no more pocky sticks." Finn stated, lifting up the unopened box of strawberry flavored pocky sticks that were on the coffee table next to Yukie's ashtray.

As Amanda and Finn waited on Yukie's response, the teal haired diva threw the packet of cigarettes across the living room, before speaking once more.

"I like food more than cigarettes." Yukie responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~I got this funny idea from the TV show, The Parkers!**

* * *

Rain started to pour down in Orlando, as Amanda and Finn quickly made it back into their house with a black umbrella shielding them from the stormy weather. After getting into their house, Amanda hang up Finn's leather jacket, while the Irishman starred drying out the umbrella.

"Yukie, we're home. How was Liam? Was he good?" Amanda questioned, before Finn started turning on the lights… but after flicking the light switch on and off, the room stay dark.

"Power's out, darlin'." Finn stated, before they both heard Amanda's phone ringing from her purse. Looking at the screen, the couple can see 'Blocked' on the screen until Amanda answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Do you like scary movies, Amanda Rose Balor?"_ The caller questioned.

"Hell no… wait, how did you know my name?" Amanda answered, before turning confused when the called knew her name.

The caller responded by breathing heavily, before Amanda retorted angrily "Fucking pervert!" on the other end, and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Finn questioned.

"I don't know. Some pervert calling me." Amanda responded, before they heard Finn's phone ringing and saw 'Unknown' on his phone screen.

 _"Hello, Finn Balor or should I say, hello, Prince Devitt."_ The same caller greeted, as Finn's eyes widened.

"Look, I'm calling the fucking police, since you've scared my wife." Finn warned after he answer the phone.

 _"Not if you don't know what's good for your family, including your best friend and goddaughter."_ The caller responded.

"He's talking about us. Even our son, Yukie and Luna." Finn explained to Amanda, before the chestnut brown haired woman taken the phone out of her husband's hand.

"You better not put your fucking hands on either one of them, creep!" Amanda retorted.

 _"I have a great idea. Why don't you two go check on the meal that I prepared for the both of you on the table. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-"_ The caller explained, before Amanda ended the call.

As Amanda and Finn saw the table that was already prepared in the kitchen with fancy silverware, they noticed a silver platter in the middle of the table.

They look at each other once more, before Finn removes the top to see Yukie's decapitated head with blood running down her head, as the couple screamed bloody murder.

"HOLY FUCK!" Finn exclaimed, holding Amanda close to him.

"HE GOT YUKIE!" Amanda screamed, as she and Finn back away from the table… before seeing Yukie sticking out her own tongue.

"Trick or treat, bitches!" Yukie exclaimed, before she and part of the table came walked over towards the couple.

"Yukie Shirabuki… or Yukie Corbin, you've almost gave me and Finn a fucking heart attack! Where are the kids?" Amanda responded while calming down, and trying to regain her normal breathing pattern… until they heard both Luna and Liam crying upstairs.

"They're okay, you two. It was just me in on the act." Yukie responded, as she followed Finn and Amanda towards the staircase. "Now, you two help me out of this thing, I'm stuck."

"Good, and you'll be there when I come back with my belt! Make sure she doesn't leave, babe." Amanda explained, before she climbed up the stairs and leaving Finn downstairs with Yukie.

"What? Mandy, no!" Yukie responded, as her eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is set back in Devitt's Bullet Club days when he decided to travel with Amanda and Yukie! :)**

* * *

Having a sleepover is one of Yukie's and Amanda's favorite things to do when they were younger and now it has been brought back after so many years… but there's one problem.

Devitt was there with them without letting Yukie's strict father, Hiro know about him.

"Wait… I don't wanna go to bed with Devitt in my room. What if my own dad finds him?" Yukie said as she started to put on her pale blue _Melanie Martinez 'Cake'_ shirt after putting her hair up in two side ponytail with ribbons.

"Simple. Just lock the door, since your room has a lock on." Amanda explained, as she put her chestnut brown hair in a bun, after she slipped on a _Prince 'Purple Rain'_ shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Plus I don't want too!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Well too bad, he'll be in here with us instead of out in the streets." Amanda responded, before the door open as Devitt came back in, dressed in his Bullet Club shirt and boxers with his clothes in one hand. "Did Yukie's father catch you?" She questioned after Devitt closed the door and lock it.

"No, everyone's fast asleep, especially her sister." Devitt explained before putting his clothes in his suitcase as Yukie came out of the closet, dressed for bed.

"You are not sleeping with me like that escaplcaly when we have Devitt here." Amanda retorted, as Yukie tightening the left side of her ponytail.

"Look, I'm not sleeping with you. I'm sharing my bed with you and him, since we didn't have the heart to leave Devitt at a hotel in town." Yukie explained. "And beside, I have undies on underneath this shirt."

"Put some damn pants on then and maybe I won't let you sleep on the floor." Amanda responded.

"Fine then… beside, this is how I always sleep." Yukie said, before heading back into her own closet and slip on black track shorts. "Better now?" She questioned, Amanda and Devitt nodded.

"Okay… How are we going to do this?" Yukie questioned as she, Amanda and Devitt stare at the queen sized with Tokidoki bed sheets covering it.

"How about you on the left side, and Mandy and be in the middle? I'll take the right side." Devitt explained, before Yukie and Amanda nodded as they all climbed into the bed.

"Okay… This can work out as long as no one start any funny business." Yukie responded.

"Alright, night, Mandy. Sweet dreams." Devitt said, before laying his head down.

"Goodnight, Devitt." Amanda responded back, before looking at Yukie. "Goodnight, Yukie."

"Goodnight, you two." Yukie responded, as she was already relaxed enough, until her backside touched Amanda's. "Damn, your ass is freezing, Mandy." She stated, before laughing to herself, causing both Devitt and Amanda to look at her.

"Get off me, Yukie and shut up." Amanda retorted as she moved away from Yukie, before Devitt wrapped his arm around her back.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!" Yukie retorted, before they heard loud thumping against Yukie's wall.

" _I want it quiet in there you two! Don't make me get up!"_ Hiro responded on the other side.

"That was Mandy talking, Father." Yukie lied, before Amanda whacked her friend's head with a pillow. "Okay, okay, alright, I'll be quiet then." She explained, before laying back down on her pillow.

"Goodnight, Mandy and Devitt." Yukie responded.

"Go to hell, Yukie!" Amanda responded, before Devitt laughed at her response.

Minutes have gone by, as Amanda and Devitt heard Yukie snoring loudly as she was facing the ceiling while she slept.

" _Is she like this when she's sleeping?"_ Devitt whispered.

" _Only if she's facing the ceiling."_ Amanda answered back, before removing Yukie's pillow from underneath her and covered her face with it.

Yukie continued her sleep as she didn't wake up, knowing that she is a heavy sleeper.

Then Amanda placed her pillow on top of the first one, as Yukie continued her sleep and Devitt did the same thing like Amanda did but the teal haired woman didn't wake up, not even one bit.

Amanda smirked before using her index and thumb finger to start pinching Yukie's nose closed… until the teal haired woman jolted up out of her sleep and fallen down onto the floor, causing Amanda and Devitt to laugh at her.

"What are you two trying to do? Give me brain damage?!" Yukie retorted as she held onto the edge of her mattress and slowly got up from off of the floor.

"Too late, Shirabuki. I've been doing that, since you were five years old." Amanda responded, pulling the covers back as Yukie finally climbed back into the bed.

"Well, it ain't funny, you think I'm laughing too?!" Yukie explained.

" _Yukie Shirabuki, don't make me embarrass you in front of your friend. Don't make me get up!"_ Hiro retorted through the other side of the wall.

"Sorry, Hiro!" Amanda apologized, before she had an idea and told Devitt quietly.

"Sorry, Daddy." Yukie apologized, before the two managed to lay their heads down on the pillows. "Goodnight, you two." She said, before Yukie got whack in the face by Amanda's pillow. "Hey!" She exclaimed before she fallen out of the bed and stood back up again to see Amanda and Devitt with pillows in their hands.

"You're going down, Yukie!" Devitt exclaimed, before he dodges one of Yukie's pillows

"You're gonna die!" Yukie responded, before the pillow fight truly began with the three hitting each other with pillows and laughter filled the room… before the slamming sound of a door came from outside of the room as the trio's eyes widened.

"Alright! That's it!" Hiro retorted from outside of the room, before Devitt ran into the closet, shutting the door behind him and the woman ran back to the queen sized bed.

When Hiro finally managed to open the door with a spare key he had with him at all times, he walked in to see Amanda on top of Yukie's body as the teal haired woman hugged the small woman tightly with their eyes closed.

"Alright then… Sumire! Our daughter's a lesbian now!" Hiro stated, before closing the door and the three heard him from outside of the room, causing them to laugh harder.


End file.
